<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sentiments and suggestion by AtLoLevad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043162">sentiments and suggestion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad'>AtLoLevad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Fluff, poe gets flustered, rey's a little trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey decides to have a little fun with Poe in the canteen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sentiments and suggestion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey carefully prods at the small bump on her upper bicep. It doesn’t hurt - it’s more sore than anything - but the skin is red and starting to bruise slightly. She wrinkles her nose and heads off for the canteen, late for lunch as her growling stomach reminds her. </p><p>She spots Poe grabbing food and she grins, shouting his name from across the room. He looks up and laughs at her exuberant wave, offering a wave back and blowing her a kiss through the air. </p><p>“Good news!” she shouts, coming closer and waving at familiar faces as she passes them. She’s still too far from Poe to have a conversation at a reasonable volume, but more than used to ambient noise, Rey doesn’t mind shouting. “I just saw Dr. Kalonia. She gave me an implant so we don’t have to worry about condoms anymore!”</p><p>The canteen seems to go silent around them and Poe’s face goes bright red as he chokes on nothing. There’s a whistle from somewhere behind Rey and she swivels her head in time to spot Karé smacking Snap on the shoulder. Not an unusual sight, so Rey shrugs it off. </p><p>“Poe?” she says, finally reaching him. Her boyfriend is frozen in place, ears and cheeks flushed pink. “Did you hear me? Kalonia said the implant is more reliable than condoms anyway, so I figured we don’t have to bother with them anymore, since you don’t like them that much.”</p><p>She happily swipes a piece of firefruit off his tray and munches away, completely oblivious to Poe’s embarrassment. </p><p>“I..uh...” Poe coughs and swipes his ID for his lunch. “Sunshine, that’s...uh...great.” He sounds strangled and Rey looks at him out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>“What? I thought you’d be happy?” she pouts, but there’s anxiety in her eyes. Her voice gets quieter as she talks, embarrassed that she might have done something wrong. “You always say that you want to know what I feel like without the barrier,” Poe’s face flushes redder than a Sith’s lightsaber blade. “and now you can. Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Poe’s shaking his head before she can finish. “No, no, kriff, sweetheart, you haven’t done anything wrong. I just...” he sets his tray down on their table, and lowers his voice, “our private lives, I like to keep it between us. Y’know?” He brushes a hand awkwardly over his face. “Black Squadron doesn’t need to know what happens behind closed doors.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rey says quietly, turning the piece of half-eaten fruit over in her hand. “So I guess I should tell you that when Rose, Karé, and Jess took me out for drinks the other night, they asked about us and I told them, well, I told them a lot of things that we do behind closed doors.”</p><p>A strange little squeak escapes Poe’s lips and instead of going red, his face goes white, all the blood draining. “What...uh...what kind of stuff did you tell them?” he mutters, already running through comments Snap had made in the past week, looking for more innuendo than usual.</p><p>Rey shrugs, taking a seat. “All kinds of stuff. What it looks like and what it feels like and...” she trails off, looking up at him with wide-eyed innocence. “How full you make me feel.”</p><p>Poe makes the squeaking noise again and the front of his pants tighten. BB-8, previously silent at Poe’s side, beeps in concern for his master’s heart rate. Poe waves him off impatiently. Before he can say anything, Rose and Finn join them at the table. </p><p>Rose takes one look at Poe’s white face and the stammered opening and closing of his mouth and grins at Rey, “I guess he fell for it, huh?”</p><p>“Like a total sucker,” Rey laughs wickedly. Finn cracks up and there’s a round of high-fives. </p><p>“Huh?” Poe looks down between his girlfriend and friends, shaking his head. “What? Rey?”</p><p>“I never said anything to the girls,” she laughs brightly. “We just wanted to see what it would take for you to go completely speechless.” She tucks into Poe’s lunch, looking entirely too self-satisfied. “The implant is real though,” she adds, as an afterthought. “And the sentiment behind it.”</p><p>Poe’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and he shakes his head slowly, in disbelief. “You’re a terror, Rey, and I think you need to be punished accordingly,” his voice drops low and Rey’s eyes fly up to meet his. She likes what she sees and hops up from the table, holding her hand out for Poe to take and drag her from the canteen. </p><p>There are a couple of comments shouted out after them, but Poe can’t seem to care right now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no idea when in the timeline this is set since poe and rey are together and snap is alive, but i don't care lol. all i wanted to do was write rey embarrassing poe, so this is what happened. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>